Sins of an Angel
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: Sequel to Of Heaven and Hell - A fallen angel decides to go against the Fates and their infamous thread to take back what is rightfully hers. But in order to do so, she must sacrifice the one thing that keeps the world spinning.
1. Prologue

Sins of an Angel  
  
R  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Special thanks to Kuro Tenshi for betaing! ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm running away from Heaven,  
  
And straight through the gates of Hell.  
  
A knife in my hand,  
  
My soul is soon to be released from this mortal shell.  
  
Time ceases to exist  
  
As I again begin my fall from grace.  
  
I've become a demon today  
  
Equipped with sugar and lace.  
  
Come hither, innocents of Earth,   
  
And let me spin you an illusion  
  
Of fantasy and fate  
  
Of Destiny and delusion.  
  
I believe in his words  
  
Of everlasting love.  
  
He told me he'll never leave,  
  
He'll do anything for me, up and above.  
  
Funny how things work out in the end.  
  
I never meant to take the leap  
  
But there didn't seem to be much of a choice.  
  
The price isn't so large, isn't so deep.  
  
The gates of Heaven close behind me,  
  
And my white feathers begin to fall.  
  
The inferno fire of Hell opens to greet me.  
  
To my fallen angel, I give my all.   
  
A growl and a moan,  
  
I fall to the ground as my shoulders begin to ache.  
  
Black feathers erupts from me,  
  
Blood splattering as I shake.  
  
Crown in all my dark glory,  
  
I stand and take my place,  
  
Laughing at those that shook off their angel wings  
  
And into Hell, they begin their race.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm a volunteer here." She smiles at him, setting down her briefcase and walking to his hospital bed.  
  
The raven haired man looked at her and felt a strange urge to tease her, "You know... your hair looks like Odangos..."  
  
*****  
  
The raven-haired woman crouched next to the fallen man, "My sweet Arthur..." She stroke his cheek, "Wake up, love." She bent down to kiss him and was rewarded when he began to respond. "Yes, my love..."   
  
"Why are you here, Morgana?" He asked.  
  
"To rescue you," Morgana smiled and stood, offering him her hand, "Stand up, love."  
  
He looked up at her and stood up tall, "Rescue me from what?" He asked, taking a step forward, he was charged with energy.   
  
"From the world."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And THAT, my friends, is my prologue. Kind of like a small teaser for what is yet to come. I really have no idea how this story is going to be...  
  
They walk among the mortals once more, each believe the other to be lost to them. A fallen angel decides to go against the Fates and their infamous thread to take back back what belongs to her. But in order to do so, she must sacrifice the one thing that keeps the world spinning. The one person that she had once sworn to protect with her eternal soul.  
  
But like that'll give you any clues.  
  
As Jehovah said in 'Of Heaven and Hell' - "This is no good or evil.... There is only power." This story is going to be slightly darker than the prior. Mainly because I'm ultra bored and slightly depressed again. But don't worry, no one will die... I don't think... maybe I'll kill someone just for the hell of it.... ^^;;   
  
This story could be read by itself. You do NOT have to read the prequel to understand this story.   
  
One last thing - Just to keep people from being confused again -   
  
Lancelot/Endymion/Akuma/Mamoru - The protagonist of this story, no matter how hard it is to believe.  
  
Arthur/Alan/Ali - The antagonist of this story.  
  
Review! 


	2. One

Sins of an Angel  
R  
Ryo Angel  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are a part of this family, Akuma."  
  
"We are the ones that lifted you from that harsh world."  
  
"You can't run. You can't ever run away from us."  
  
"Stop running, Akuma."  
  
"Come back to us."  
  
"Come back to Mummy." A dark-haired woman reached out her hand towards him, "Come back to me..." She   
whispered tilting her head, letting her dark locks tumble down one shoulder. "Mummy misses her dark prince."  
  
He couldn't stop running. Everywhere he turned, there they were. Angels with dark black wings. "Stay away!" He   
screamed, "Stay away from me!" He clamped his hands over his head and fell to the ground, "Stay away!"  
  
"Endymion..." His angel whispered. "Endymion..." He looked up. There she was, dressed in white, her silver wings   
shimmered in the light that glowed all around her. She reached out towards her. A glowing candle in this world of   
darkness. "Endymion..."  
  
Tentatively, he reached out, "Serenity?" He whispered hoarsely, his fingers grazed hers before the light was   
extinguished, leaving him in darkness again. "No!" He screamed as fire consumed him, "NO!"  
  
"No!" Mamoru Chiba bolted awake, breathing erratically; beads of sweat covered his brow. Closing his eyes, he   
shook away the remnants of his dream. Trembling, he got out of bed and threw open the shades to his bedroom.   
Running around like a madman, he turned on all the lights in his apartment before sitting down in a corner, his hands  
  
clasped behind his neck, drawing his head to his knees. He started rocking. "Stay away."  
  
He told the darkness, "Stay away..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As the sun streamed through the window and shone its rays on the fourteen year old teenager, she groaned and   
dragged herself out of bed, rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock, blinking sleepily before they shot open. "I'm   
going to be late!" She scrambled to get dressed and ran to the bathroom; quickly brushing her teeth before sliding   
down the stair rail and grabbed a piece of toast.   
  
"See you later, Mom!" She called out, putting on her loafers and running out the house with the bento and her   
briefcase, "I'm going to be late. Late. Late. Late." She chanted, running at the speed of light.   
  
She rounded the corner and paused seeing a bunch of kids crowded around a cat, "Hey!" She called out, "Leave that   
cat alone!" She chased the kids away and picked the cat up. "Poor thing..." She lifted the bandage from the cat's   
forehead, her eyebrows shot upwards to see a crescent moon there as if it were burned on; then her eyes strayed   
towards her watch and dropped the cat unceremoniously before running to school, "I'm going to be late. Late. Late.   
Late..."  
  
As she skidded to a stop in front of her class room, she fell down and bumped into the janitor, who just -happened-   
to be mopping up the floor. Well, you can guess what happened. She entered the room with her uniform wet, a   
bucket on her head, and the snickers of the class ringing in her ears. And if that wasn't bad enough, her teacher   
ordered her outside. Balancing a book on her head, both hands held a bucket of water and standing on one foot,   
she pondered the mysteries of the alarm clock.  
  
After school, she walked resolutely back home, staring at the paper in her hand. 30 percent. "Mom's going to kill   
me." She moaned, mentally banging her head on an imaginary wall, while seconds later, she bumped into a warm   
body. "I'm sorry!" She cried out, "So sorry!" She kept her head bowed until she heard the low tenor of her mortal   
  
enemy.  
  
"A 30 percent, Odango?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and snatched the paper from his hand, "Mamoru!" She growled.  
  
His lips drew up to a smirk, "Been eating too much dumplings, Odango Atama, that your brains turned in to mush   
too?"  
  
She gave him a deadpanned glare that clearly says - I am NOT amused. With a flick of her hair, she stomped past   
him. Half way down the block, she looked back, 'A real jerk... but kind of cute.' Her mouth drew up to a half smile and   
skipped the rest of the way home.  
  
Mamoru took off his dark glasses that showed the results of days foregoing sleep. 'There's something about that   
girl...'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Usagi called, taking off her shoes and walked to the living room only to find... "Mamoru!" She   
yelped in surprise before her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Could ask the same of you." Mamoru stood.  
  
"Oh! You two know each other?" Ikuko beamed.  
  
"Mother," Usagi growled lowly, "What is THAT," She shot a glare to Mamoru, "doing here?"  
  
Ikuko frowned disapprovingly, "Honey, you're grades are spiraling downwards and your father and I thought that it's   
time you get a tutor."  
  
"A tutor?" Usagi echoed. "Him?"  
  
The two stared at each other. 'Kill me now.'  
  
Two hours later, Usagi threw down her pencil and huffed out, "I'm tired."  
  
He snorted, "Tough. You only have one more problem to do." He held out the pencil to her, "Come on now, don't be   
such an Odango Atama."  
  
With a glare and a growl, she snatched the pencil up and started on the problem again. "The antiderivative of two x   
squared plus fifteen is um... x cubed plus x to the fifteenth power?" She chewed on the tip of the pencil and looked   
wide-eyed up at Mamoru.  
  
'Innocent as an angel.' Mamoru laughed, "Almost. You have two x squared plus fifteen. Let's break this down. The   
antiderivative of two x squared is..."  
  
"X cubed?" She asked hopefully.   
  
Mamoru nodded, "Okay, the derivative of X cubed is...?"  
  
Usagi pursed her lips, "Three X squared... so we need to keep the two and cancel out the three... so the   
antiderivative of two X squared is... two-thirds x cubed?"  
  
"Perfecto!" Mamoru flashed her a grin before pointing to the fifteen written on the paper, "What about this?"  
  
Usagi tapped her pencil on the table. "Well, the antiderivative of any constant is Ax. Therefore... fifteen X?" She   
asked timidly.  
  
He nodded, "Put it all together..."  
  
"The antiderivative of two x squared plus fifteen is two-thirds x cubed plus fifteen x." She looked at the problem on   
her paper, "Plus C!" She added triumphantly.  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know what the constant is!" Usagi put up a victory v with her index and middle finger,   
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"Finally!" Mamoru threw up his hands, "The girl finally gets it!"  
  
"Hey!" With a pout, she threw a throw pillow at him, "I understand what she says... I just needed someone to   
explain it better." Licking her lips, Usagi smiled up at him, eyes twinkling. Her smile slowly dwindled as she stared   
into his eyes. There was something in there... something secretive...  
  
He was the first to look away, "Well, I guess this proves that we can be civilized to each other without the claws and   
fists."  
  
"Says you." Usagi huffed, "I'm willing to have a truce, but the second you..."  
  
"You know, Odango... you look kind of... oof!"   
  
"The second you call me Odango, all bets are off." Usagi finished deadpanned, another pillow in her hand, getting   
ready to plummet the jerk to death.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I MIGHT have laid it a bit too thick in the beginning... hmmm.... As usual, the story is mine. This might not be the way things happen, but hey, as long as it's semi-similar, what does it matter? And as usual, it'll start off short and hopefully, it'll get longer as the chapters progress.  
  
Only three reviews? *tears welled up* I feel so unloved!  
  
KuroTenshi - No need for thanks, just keep betaing ^_^  
  
dizzy4 - I have some chapters written up, so even if I do get writer's block, it won't hinder my updates... I hope.  
  
SilverMo - Thank-you! I do feel blessed ^_^ 


	3. Two

Sins of an Angel  
R  
Ryo Angel  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*serenity \se*ren"i*ty\, n. [L. serenuas: cf. F.  
s['e]r['e]nit['e].]  
1. The quality or state of being serene; clearness and  
calmness; quietness; stillness; peace.  
  
2. Calmness of mind; eveness of temper; undisturbed state;  
coolness; composure.  
  
3. the absence of mental stress or anxiety   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why are you running away from us, Akuma?" The whispers began. He looked around at this black void that he   
keeps coming back to, the black void that was slowly chipping away at his sanity.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" He screamed out his question, looking wildly around him.  
  
"We want you, Akuma..." The echoes resounded in his head, "You Akuma... you Akuma..."  
  
"My name is Mamoru! Mamoru Chiba!" He screamed aloud.  
  
"No... no... no..."  
  
He ran both hands through his sweat drenched hair and took off, trying to outrun the voices, but they followed him,   
"Why do you run? Run... run... run..."  
  
A light opened up in front of him; desperately he tried to reach it. 'Please...' He begged to whomever is listening.   
'Help me...'  
  
An angel appeared. HIS angel. "Serenity!" He called out, trying to grab her outreached hand. But the closer he ran to   
her, the further away she appeared to be. "Come back!" He called to her, "Please!" She took one step forward into   
his misery, "No!" He called to her, "Don't!" But she advanced, coming out to stand in front of him, a beacon of light in   
his world of darkness.   
  
"I'll never leave you..." She whispered, holding out a hand for him to take.  
  
Trembling, he reached for her. The instant their hands touch, darkness shrouded them, "Serenity!" He watched as   
her silver feathers fell by the dozen. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as black feathers erupted from her   
shoulder blades, blood splattering across Mamoru's face. Her pain filled eyes watched him, but they held no   
resentment, only love.   
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"She has fallen... fallen... fallen..." The whispers told him. "She has followed you..."  
  
"No!" He screamed, "NO!"  
  
"No! NO!" Mamoru Chiba thrashed about in his bed, "NO!" He screamed, his entire body arching upwards as the jolt   
of pain rippled through him. He bolted awake again breathing heavily, "Serenity..." He whispered... "Usagi..." The   
silvery moon offers him solace in the form of light, dapping her rays across his body in attempts to comfort him, but   
he sat there in the middle of his bed, darkness the only thing he sees.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi walked into the Crown Arcade and plopped down next to the man wearing a pea green jacket. A big grin on   
her face, she took out a piece of paper and slid it next to him. "An 82 percent!" She squealed as he glanced at it   
through his dark glasses.  
  
"That's wonderful, Odango."   
  
Usagi's mood turned sour, but she let it pass, "What's wrong?" She asked him, "You don't sound like yourself?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head and rubbed his temples, "Just midterms."  
  
"Here," Usagi stood up and walked behind him, "Let me." She reached up to his temples and using the index and   
middle fingers, slowly began moving them in a forward circular motion, "Is this better?" She asked when he didn't   
say anything.  
  
"If you can only cook as well as you can give massages, I might just consider asking you out." Mamoru tried teasing   
to hide the sound of his beating heart at her touch. It's strange, he thought, this morning, he felt like the world   
would collapse on him, ready to swallow him up into darkness. All it took was her touch to make him see the light.  
  
Usagi laughed, thankful he couldn't see her blush, "And if you could call me by my given name, I might consider   
saying yes." Shaking her head, she moved her hands down to his neck, "Geez, you're tense!" She laughed, moving   
her hands underneath his jacket to the black t-shirt he had on underneath. He groaned when she hit a particular   
sore spot. Gingerly, she moved her thumbs in a circular motion around that spot, teasing it as she pressed down on   
it, earning another groan from him.  
  
"Guys, guys." The manager chided, "This is a family place." A grin broke out his handsome face, "At least go get a   
room."  
  
"Motoki!" Usagi withdrew her hands, "If I didn't love you so much... I'd..." She gave him a look that only earned her   
another laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Motoki rolled her eyes. "You didn't see his face, Usagi. It looked like he died and gone to heaven, the   
way his eyes rolled up to his head and..."  
  
"Motoki!" Mamoru glared at his best friend, "That's QUITE enough."  
  
Usagi looked between them, "Is this one of those college things that I wouldn't understand?" She asked, shaking   
her head as Mamoru and Motoki shared a look.  
  
"Yes," They agreed, "Yes it is."  
  
She pouted, but didn't press, "One of these days, you'll tell me everything. Just you wait..."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, "When angels fall willing into the gates of Hell." The words echoed in his mind and he   
wondered why he said that.  
  
"You never know." Usagi said, tossing her head up high.  
  
"No," He agreed softly, "I'll never know." The bright sunlight behind her, she looked almost like his Serenity. His   
angel. "But I hope they never do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come on already Usagi!" Makoto banged on her door, "We're going to be late as it is!"  
  
The door opened to reveal a blurry eyed girl, "Next time, no more letting Mom answer the door until 5." Usagi   
yawned, pulling on her sweater. "What's the big deal anyways?" She asked as Makoto dragged her downstairs.  
  
"Walk, eat, and talk." Makoto told Usagi, shoving a sandwich to her. "The big deal is that today's the last day. The   
Christmas fair only comes once a year."  
  
"You don't even celebrate Christmas!" Usagi snorted, trying not to choke, "'ot a'y 'a'er?" She swallowed quickly, "Got   
any water?" She asked again, "This sandwich is really dry, Minako made it, didn't she?"  
  
Makoto nodded solemnly, "We'll get something else to eat at the fair. Right now, we're late meeting the girls.'  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue and tossed the sandwich into the next garbage can, "I'm walkin', I'm walkin'." Usagi   
yawned again, rubbing her eyes to drive away the last of the sands of sleep.  
  
"Usagi! Makoto!" Thirteen-year-old Ami Mizuno ran towards them, her long blue hair flowed behind her like water.   
"You two are late! Rei is just about to hit the roof, metaphorically speaking of course." She was about to launch into   
a lecture when Minako showed up.  
  
"About time!" Minako pulled the three of them inside, "You two are way late, imagine! Leaving Rei to fend the booth   
all her own!" The four of them walked to their Christmas booth that they had set up to raise money for their school,   
meeting with a pair of fiery red eyes.  
  
Usagi swallowed loudly when she faced Rei, a smile of apology in her eyes. "Sorry?" She asked.  
  
Rei only glowered as she threw a microphone at Usagi. "She's been singing all day..." Ami whispered to Usagi, "I   
don't think she can talk at all..."  
  
Usagi gulped as she made her way onstage. It's not like she had a bad voice, it's just that she's incredibly stage   
shy. It seemed almost laughable to her, but once the music swelled, the words flowed out of her mouth with the   
smoothness of water.  
  
A crowd gathered as she launched into a song she wrote a few days ago when she was pulled into the idea of doing   
karaoke as a fund-raiser. She sang of a love that spanned for centuries, lifetimes after lifetimes, the cycle never   
completed.   
  
"She was an angel and he had fallen.   
  
White against black,   
  
everything and everyone   
  
seemed to be against them.   
  
He wanted redemption.   
  
She wanted him.   
  
Nothing left to do...   
  
she was his light.   
  
His only light   
  
in the void of darkness.   
  
Nothing could be more wrong.  
  
Two unlikely souls   
  
fell in love.  
  
The world could shatter,  
  
nothing seemed to matter.   
  
Only them.   
  
She fell.  
  
He died.   
  
The cycle begins anew.   
  
The cycle begins anew..."   
  
She finished with a soft voice, opening her eyes that were filled with shimmering tears, a rosy blush forming when   
she heard cat whistles floating up onto the stage. "Thank-you." She whispered into the microphone, hopping off   
stage.  
  
"That was pretty good, Odango."  
  
"Ah!" Usagi jumped and turned around, "Baka!" She yelled. "Do you go around scaring people like that?!"  
  
Mamoru only smirked. Yes, there was definitely something about this girl that seemed to pull at him. A strange   
attraction. His grin widened when she launched into a small lecture about heart attacks and how easily it would to   
give her one. He rotated his shoulders, trying to get the kink in his shoulder blades to go away, but it only served   
irritated him more. With a sigh, he gave up and just listened as Usagi rambled onwards. His serenity.*.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story is my idea of simple ^^;; There's going to be a bit of angst. Some violence  
and maybe a spot of suicide. Just to warn you.  
  
I feel sorry for Mamoru... but it's just so much fun torturing him ^^;; Their relationship is  
going a bit fast for my taste, but it's do-able.   
  
As for Ami. That was deliberate. She has a birthday to celebrate! ^^ And a whole new image   
to obtain! She's also one of the key players in this story.   
  
There are small things in my story that will eventually be explained. 


	4. Three

Sins of an Angel  
R  
Ryo Angel  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He watched them with fascination, flexing his angel wings as his opaque eyes zoomed in on one girl in particular.   
Long silver hair with the palest of eyes; her complexion was very fair, almost like the whiteness of the clouds. She   
herself could be an angel in disguise. He smiled, watching her every comings and goings, growling when a man   
approached her. A king. Brat. He snorted, watching as he asked for her hand. She is too pure for the man. His hands   
were stained with blood! He had killed hundreds in human wars! An emotion that he couldn't identify soar up with   
indignation when she nodded her consent. No... her parent's gave her hand away. The choice was never hers... that   
made him felt slightly better.  
  
He continued to watch as they married, his eyes blazed with open anger when he broke her maidenhead. He   
couldn't bear this any more. Her tears of grief continued nightly as he tore into her, pounding and spilling his seed   
inside her, in hopes of impregnation.  
  
Nay! He will not stand for this! He looked at his angel wings. He was the first in his Father's line. But he would give   
up all for her. Closing his eyes, he took the first step, his face contorted with pain as the feathers ripped themselves   
out of him with each step he took. One by one, they fell, blood dripping down onto the mortals, causing death and   
decay. When angels fall, the world will suffer.   
  
"You have fallen for her..." The voice whispered inside his head, "Was it worth it?" It asked.  
  
Yes... Mamoru answered as the darkness once again consumed him. She was suffering.  
  
"Thou shalt not commit adultery..."   
  
"Fuck!" Mamoru's eyes open as he curled up tightly into a ball, rolling onto his knees. The pain in his shoulder blades   
grew more insistent and his knuckles were white as he clenched onto the white sheets. They were slowly being   
stained a dark color when he felt his shoulder blades being ripped apart. Something was growing from there! He   
arched his back in agony as his wings spread, splattering blood all around. Exhausted, he collapsed; his newly   
grown wings laid spread out on the floor, still glistening with blood.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"It's not like him to be late for our tutorial sessions..." Usagi peered out the window worriedly, before turning to her   
mother, "You don't think he's lying somewhere in a ditch, knocked unconscious and bleeding, do you??"  
  
Her mother hid a small smile and continued cooking. She thought it was sweet how Usagi fawned over Mamoru   
these days... when he wasn't looking, of course. Her attitude really has changed over the months of tutorial. And the   
best thing was - Usagi's grades are vastly improved! The phone rang and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino... is Usagi there?"  
  
"Of course, Mamoru, hold on for..." Ikuko blinked and took a step back, "Here she is!" She said brightly as Usagi   
eagerly snatched it up and ran upstairs with it.  
  
"Where are you??" She demanded.  
  
"Heh..." Mamoru tried to keep his tone light, "There's a test coming up on Friday and I need to study for it..." He   
covered the phone as he groaned, his breathing labored, "I'll try and be there Saturday..." I hope... he thought, "In   
the meantime, you can study by yourself. Keep it up."  
  
Usagi frowned, "Are you okay, Mamo... ru?" Baka! She cursed herself.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, I'll talk to you later." He replaced his phone and groaned, crawling away from the patch of moonlight.   
He felt stronger than before. Flexing his newly acquired wings, he braced against the wall, staggering, but righted   
himself. He can do this. He can do this.  
  
"Yes, my precious..." A dark shadow appeared in front of him. The voice had a musical lithe to it. "My precious dark   
angel... my own fallen one..."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked hoarsely, narrowing his eyes.  
  
The figure stepped into the moonlight and lifted her head. Black curls shimmered down her slim waist and her blood   
red lips were slightly parted, her pink tongue showing. She was pale, far paler than the sun that illuminated her.   
"You forget me, my dark angel?" She asked in a wounded voice, taking a step forward.  
  
"Stay back!" He demanded, backing away, flinching when his wings pressed against the wall. He couldn't see her,   
but he could smell her, feel her. She was all around him, surrounding him. Trapping him. Flesh against flesh. He could   
feel his cock pulsating with want for her.   
  
"Yes, my dark one." She whispered into his ear, her hand trailing downwards to grip his throbbing dick. He gasped   
as she gently pumped him, licking his ear. "Your body remembers me well." She peppered his face with kisses,   
trailing kisses down to his neck. "It remembers me well." He closed his eyes and opened his body to the assault of   
touches.   
  
Gravity no longer ruled him. He floated outwards, away from his constraining apartment. He could see the city below   
him, shrouded in darkness. This was his world. His kingdom. He was the Prince of Darkness and all shall bow down   
to him. Eyes opened, he stared at the dark goddess in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he   
penetrated her, groaning at her tightness. "Yes, Akuma..." She whimpered when he crushed her between the   
building walls and took her like the whore she was. "Yes!" She cried when he bit down, tasting her cold life,   
consuming her, draining her. In return, he spurted his cold seed into her dead womb, rocking in and out of her, the   
sticky cum slid out of her and dripped down onto the ground below. She clawed at him, drawing blood. He grew hard   
again when she dipped her head down and licked away the blood.  
  
He turned her around and shoved her naked body roughly against the jagged walls, running his hand down her   
buttocks; he spread them wide. She gave a shriek when he plunged deep into her core. He didn't move, relishing the   
tightness. With gentle hands, he stroked her wings. A flick of his hands and she was chained to the wall. Her eyes   
grew wide, the beginnings of fear started to appear, this wasn't the way it was suppose to be. He began moving in   
and out of her slowly, still stroking her dark wings. Fear mixed in with pleasure, she growled with frustration, when a   
stab of pain stricken her when he pulled out one feather.  
  
"No, Akuma!" She begged as another followed. And another. And another. Each time he pulled out a feather, he   
thrust into her. Each time he let it fall, he pulled out. Blood ran down his wrist and he continued onwards.  
  
"Do I not please you, milady?" Mamoru asked nonchalantly, grabbing at handfuls of feathers, groaning as he sank   
back into her tight ass.  
  
"Please..." She begged, tears appearing. "Do not be so cruel..." She cried out as he pulled out another handful. She   
started to struggle, but the chains that held her were firm. They wouldn't let her go. "Please, Akuma!" She cried out   
again.   
  
Blood ran down her back and disappeared where he was still joined to her. Only a handful of feathers remained on   
her beautiful back.   
  
"You were the one that ripped away her angel wings, my precious one. You were the one that destroyed her." With   
one last thrust, he emptied himself in her, ripping out the last of her wings. "You should be the one that suffers." He   
pulled out of her and pumped his wings. Shadows ran over his body until he was fully clothed, "Be the wretched   
mortal that you made her to be." The chains released, she fell onto the cold ground with a slump, a pool of blood   
gathered around her as pure white snow began to fall.  
  
He flew high above the city of Tokyo. He remembered. The world was his playground. Hell was his domain. And   
Serenity was his everything. They took her away from him. They all did. Now they will all pay.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
This was the way the world spins. She sat by the fountain, a few fingers dipped into the icy water. Like water...   
where is he? He was never this late... she rose and walked to the gates, turning around when she felt a hand on   
her shoulder. It was a reflex. No one was behind her. There never was. "What is it, Father?"  
  
"He will not come." A voice boomed around her, inside her head.   
  
"Yes he will." She refused to believe otherwise. "He promised me that he would."  
  
"He fell from grace to be with another." Her Father was relentless. In truth, He was in pain. His first had fallen,   
ensnared by Lucifer. The cycle began anew.  
  
She turned back towards the gate, "He didn't fall. 'Twas You who pushed him off." She said bitterly. " 'Twas You who   
tempted him. 'Twas You who painted my likeness on that wretched mortal." With each accusation her voice grew   
louder, "'Twas You who played with with his mind. 'Twas You who condemned him!" She shrieked.  
  
He replied calmly, "If he had loved you, then he would not have fallen for a false image."  
  
"Thou shalt make false idols..." She thought bitterly. "Enough!" She shrieked. "I am ready to be reborn."  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"There is no good or evil, Father. There is only power. Was that not what You had said once? He came here with me,   
but You drove him out once more, because You couldn't bear to see your failure. Your weak link." She crossed   
through the gates and gasped with surprise. It didn't hurt like she had thought it would...  
  
"Poor Serenity..." A voice tsked, "Your lover left you and you, yourself, are cast forth from Heaven..."   
  
"He didn't leave me!" Anger welled up inside, "Show yourself!" Pain slowly attacked her and she realized that her   
feathers were falling... no! They were being plucked! "No!" She dropped down to one knee as the pain consumed   
her, feather after feather fell. She tried to move away from the invisible force that was torturing her, but she   
couldn't. All she could do was watch as her feathers fall. "Why?" She asked hoarsely, slowly losing consciousness.  
  
"Because he chose you."   
  
Usagi woke up with an odd ache on her shoulder blades. "Damn dreams." She muttered, rubbing her shoulders to   
alleviate the pain. It was still night. She had fallen asleep doing her homework, "Damn homework!" She growled,   
stretching. Getting up, she started to go and get a drink of water when she stumbled upon a black cat. "Hey!" She   
exclaimed, bending down, "You're the little kitty I saved. How'd you get here?" She scratched its chin, "Aren't you   
just precious?" She grinned when it rubbed its head towards her, purring, "Betcha' want some milk." Usagi laughed,   
"Come along then." She led the way to the kitchen and poured a saucer of milk for the black cat. "You're so pretty..."   
She cooed, watching as the cat lapped it up. When it finished, she scooped it up and stroked its fur, "So soft too... I   
think I'll keep you..."   
  
Walking upstairs, she deposited the cat on her bed and sat near the window, "Everything's changing..." She sighed,   
then looked over to the cat purring on her bed and laughed, "But what do you know? You're just a cat." She reached   
over to scoop it into her arms when a bright light blinded her, "What in the world...?" Her eyes widened as she   
scrambled back on her bed. A blue creature stood in front of her, "What are you?" She asked, her eyes darting over   
to the door, trying to figure out the best way to escape.  
  
"Energy..." It hissed, orange vine-like things appeared from its back and made its way to Usagi who managed to   
dodge it.   
  
"Leap through the window!" A voice screamed to her. Without looking who yelled to her, Usagi did as she was told,   
jumping out her window and landed on one knee, wincing when she stood. "Follow me!" Usagi looked around and   
grew hysteric when she saw the cat hissing at her, its mouth moving, "Follow me!" It said again, this time running   
towards the park. Usagi took one look back and started running, she'll figure this out later. The creature, by this   
time, had stopped following and Usagi slumped down against a tree. The black cat stood in front of her, "I didn't   
want to do this..." It cursed, "But it seemed like I have no choice..."  
  
Usagi gasped as an onslaught of memories ripped through her. She was the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium,   
daughter of Queen Serenity... and... her father... an obscure person... Her eyes closed and she groaned, pain   
ripping through her as she tried to remember her father. Her eyes flew open and her breathing grew labored.   
Pounding at her head, she looked at the cat before her. "I didn't want to remember, Luna." She whispered, "But it   
seemed that I never have any choice." She called to her brooch, "Moon Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
  
There was no fight. She ran to the creature and with all her contempt, she destroyed it. No burst of light. No strange   
splattering. No dust. Just total annihilation.   
  
They went back to the house and Usagi unhooked the brooch from her bow, transforming back to her regular self   
before collapsing onto her bed. "I'm sorry..." Luna whispered to the crying Usagi. "I had no choice..."  
  
"There never was a choice, Luna." Usagi sobbed, there were memories in her mind. Memories that Luna knew   
nothing about. "This is my destiny..." A fresh wave of tears soared over her, "My FATE." She spat the word out,   
"Nothing was ever my choice!" She curled up into a small ball before continuing, "The world is mine to protect. Mine   
to rule. Mine to... to..." Tears rendered her speechless and Luna could do nothing but look on, her own eyes   
glistening with tears. 'Mine to keep alive.'  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo! Well, I'm trying not to confuse you guys too much and school is coming in two weeks! Can you believe it?? I'm  
going to be a Senior! Go Class of 2004! We ROCK! '^_^'   
  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story and if you don't... oh well. I'm writing this for myself. Not for you... not   
that your opinion doesn't matter. It does. I'm just not going to let it get to me like before. Review or not, up to you. 


	5. Four

Sins of an Angel  
R  
Ryo Angel  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She padded downstairs and laid her head down on the dining table, "Tired." She whimpered.   
She had spent the night in tears, finally falling asleep exhausted.   
  
"You're always tired, Odango." A voice laughed.  
  
Her head shot up, "Mamoru!" She squealed, stopping her impulse to hug him, "What are you   
doing here?"  
  
"Vous êtes mon seulement léger en ce monde d'obscurité..." He whispered, staring at her   
intently. Her smile faltered, there was something different about him... there was the same   
hair. The same face... the same... his eyes... there was something different about his eyes...   
she couldn't place it. She knew those eyes... but... he blinked and it was gone, replaced by   
his old pair.  
  
"Uh... wha...?" She asked, she couldn't remember what he had said...  
  
Mamoru only laughed, "I said, I was wondering if you would like to go check out the new VR   
game with me."  
  
Usagi hesitated, Mamoru had none of his old memories, but there's always time to make new   
ones.... Time... what about Time?  
  
"Odango?" He asked and she snapped to attention, "You interested?"  
  
She nodded, "Sure, just let me change."  
  
An hour later, they stood in front of the entrance where hundreds of others stood waiting,   
"Wow," Usagi mused,"Lots of people must have wanted to come to the Grand Opening."  
  
Mamoru only smiled and nodded, keeping close to her as they move up the line.  
  
"Mamoru!" A girl squealed, coming up close to him, "Is that you?"  
  
He turned his head and saw a mousey looking girl with brown hair and red eyes. "...."  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous oublier votre soeur?" She asked. (How can you forget your sister?)  
  
"Morgana?" Mamoru gaped.  
  
She frowned, "Anne." But her eyes held a twinkle, "Are you here to play the VR game?" She   
directed her question to Usagi who smiled politely and nodded.  
  
"Oh... well, be careful."   
  
"Why?" Usagi frowned, "It's just a game."  
  
Anne leaned forward and said in a conspiratory tone, "I've heard some of the monsters are   
real..." The voice was soft, but Mamoru understood.  
  
"À quoi jouez-vous, Morgana ?" He muttered. (What are you playing at, Morgana?)  
  
"Rien, frère cher." Anne smiled, "I'll see you guys later!" (Nothing, brother dear.)  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru, "What did you guys say to each other?"   
  
Mamoru shook his head, his eyes distant, "Don't worry about it. Come on, it's our turn." He   
would expect this from Drusilla, but never from Morgana... what was she playing at?  
  
Unsure of herself, Usagi followed him through and they both got equipped. Following the   
guide, they entered through the gates and she saw her friends, "Hey guys!" She greeted   
them, pulling Mamoru with her, "You're here too."  
  
"Yeah..." Rei looked at Mamoru, "I thought you were busy today, Mamoru." She commented,   
her eyes drifting downwards where she saw his hands entwined with Usagi's.  
  
"I dragged him out..." Usagi started to explain, but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Come on, let's go kick some VR monster's ass!" She stormed off alone and one by one, the   
rest trickled after her, smiling apologetically to Usagi.  
  
Ami tried to explain, "Don't let Rei get to you... she's just..." She shrugged before looking at   
Mamoru, "Well, you know how she is."   
  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah..." Rei used to like Mamoru...   
  
"Come on, Odango." Mamoru flashed her a smile, pulling on her hand.   
  
She distangled her hand from his before giving him a mischivious grin, "I bet I'll get more   
than you." She said, running ahead. Truth was, she's almost afraid of him. There's something   
different about him. Something dark and sinister.  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed, there was something about her actions that he didn't like. He   
could almost smell the fear radiating from her. She has no need to be afraid. He would never   
harm her. Never.  
  
"But are you sure that I wouldn't?" A voice taunted him. He knew that voice. "Hello lover." A   
voice whispered seductively into his ear.  
  
Mamoru growled, "Thought you were dead." He turned around to see his brother standing   
before him bearing a soft smile.  
  
"How can I be dead when I have a dear brother who loves pounding his big giant cock into   
my ass? Hmmm?" He chuckled into Mamoru's ear, his voice growing menacing, "Be careful   
with your little Bunny, sweet brother..." He licked Mamoru's ear before disappearing, the   
world fading back into view for Mamoru who took off in a shot when he heard the scream.   
  
Usagi cursed when she was thrown back against the wall, "You think for just ONE DAY you   
guys could leave me alone?!" She cried, throwing a fireball at the youma, not even bothering   
to turn into Sailor Moon. What was the use? It would only hinder her. "Fucking shit!" She   
cursed again when she heard footsteps. A quick muttering of Moon Crystal power had her in   
full Senshi garb. But in this mode, she couldn't activate her more potent spells, but she   
couldn't risk people knowing who she was. Or rather, WHAT she was.  
  
It was the Senshi. Luna must have given them their powers back. She was so angry, she   
almost screamed from frustration. More people that she have to protect! Would this never   
end? But she kept her calm, she took all her negative energy and concentrated it. At least   
she was still able to do one spell as Sailor Moon. She waited as the Senshi kept the youma   
at bay, but they couldn't defeat it. It screamed and forced its way to her. She knew it would.   
They were all drawn to her spirit. To her purity.   
  
She scoffed at that thought. What purity? She continued to wait until each Senshi was   
dispatched, helping every now and then to make sure that their hurt was not too great,   
drawing the impact to her own body. Yeah, she was going to feel it in the morning.   
"Désespoir!" She cast forth a wind of despair upon the creature. It should be easy to   
dispatch it now, she stepped forward to give it a piece of her mind and was surprise that it   
managed to backhand her. "Shit." She muttered, standing up. She really hated being Sailor   
Moon. Who's idea was it anyways? She shook her head to clear it and too a step towards it   
as it did, then she jumped back in shock to see a white rose striking the ground a few inches   
from where the youma stood.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" She asked, looking around, no. There was a man in a white Arabian garb.   
"Who are you?" She asked. He turned his eyes on her and she blinked.  
  
"I am Moonlight Knight, milady." He made a small bow, "Let us dispatch this foul creature   
before we go into formalities." He insisted.   
  
She shrugged, "All right." They worked as one and finally she released the most potent spell   
she could while in Senshi mode, finally destroying the youma. "Now," She turned to to man,   
"Who..." She threw up her hands, "Yep. Just disappear as usual." Shaking her head, she   
transformed back and went to the Senshi, touching each in turn, absorbing their hurt and   
pain into her own body, transforming them back into civilians. And they always marvel how   
great their healing powers were. She snorted. If it wasn't for her bearing their pain, they   
wouldn't be able to walk for a week.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." They smiled at her and she braved a smile for their behalf. After all, it wasn't   
their fault that they didn't know what was going on.   
  
"It's great to be back!" Makato grinned, flexing her muscles. It's like she did all the work.   
Usagi kept her remarks to herself and nodded, smiling back in return.  
  
"Come on, we better get back to the game." Usagi said, wanting very much to just leave this   
place and never return. But her Father set the task of protecting this world on her shoulders.   
She couldn't. She only wished he never fathered the Fallen ones.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei called for her to stop. "I'm... I'm sorry." She apologized, "I remember now... you   
and Mamoru are destined to be together."  
  
Usagi offered her a smile of acceptance, "Yeah, well, if he'd only remember." She said sadly.   
They parted their separate ways and Usagi found Mamoru waiting for her near the entrance.  
  
"I bagged fifteen." He smirked, "And you?"  
  
She smiled softly, "One." She didn't care what he would say, she just need his comfort right   
now. Slipping her arms around his waist, she leaned into him, eyes close, just wanting to be   
held. He didn't protest, wrapping his arms around her in return. She smiled, at least one   
thing was going right in her life.  
  
"TSUKINO USAGI!" Kenji stared at his daughter, "What are you doing??"  
  
Usagi pulled away from Mamoru, tears glistening in her eyes. Sometimes she just want to kill   
him, "Er..." She played the part of a girl discovered, "Nothing." Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Nothing?" Kenji narrowed his eyes and looked at Mamoru who was restraining his own   
anger. Just as she was opening up to him... "Who are you, young man?"  
  
"Da-ad!" Usagi whined, "He's my tutor. The one Mom found for me. He thought that I could   
use some relaxation time, since I was studying so hard and all." She pulled on his sleeves,   
"Come on, it's getting late. Mom's going to start yelling if we're late for dinner." She looked   
at Mamou over her shoulder and smiled apologetically. 'Sorry.' She mouthed, dragging her   
'father' away before he embaressed her further.  
  
Mamoru watched her go, his eyes glimmering. She felt so right in his arms. She was his   
world... and that bastard dragged her away from him! But he couldn't harm him... he was her   
father... in this lifetime.   
  
"Akuma." A voice beckoned to him and he turned to see his Father. The world shifted and   
they stood on Hell's ground. "Leave the Bunny be."  
  
Akuma scoffed, "You told me that once. You can tell me that again. It doesn't matter." He   
said, disdain in his eyes, "She's mine. And there's nothing you can do about it." He left   
without saying another word. He left without seeing the regret in His eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bwhahahahahahaha... I found a translating site and now I'm playing around with it! ^^ The   
French might not be exact, but what the hey, I've included what I wanted to say in English. ^^  
  
Vous êtes mon seulement léger en ce monde d'obscurité = You are my only light in this world   
of darkness.  
  
It's only going to get darker as the story progresses...oh! And you'll meet Serenity's brother!   
Yay! ^^  
  
It might get confusing in a bit, but I'll try not to put in too many wierd twists like last time.  
BTW, Akuma=Mamoru=Endymion. So whenever you see these three names, they're the   
same person.  
  
As to the REAL Mamoru, well, you'll see next week! ^^  
  
And as to the questions....  
  
Usagi's dream was really just a dream, not a scene from her past. I originally planned it that   
way, but then I decided against it... yeah... I change my mind a lot ^^;; So anyways, Akuma  
knew that Serenity's wings were plucked and that she's not mortal because Angels can't be  
seen by mortals and Akuma saw Serenity as a mortal... if that doesn't make sense, let me know  
and I'll try and clarify it.  
  
Beryl DOES NOT play a part in this story... well... I'm not sure, but she's not in it now. Serenity  
IS mortal, but she's "awoken" so she gets some powers... I always hated the fact that Princess  
Serenity gets no powers. I mean, she's the CROWN PRINCESS of the Moon Kingdom. That's a  
total gyp!  
  
Who plucked her wings? Drusilla, who may or may not have a li'l role later on in the story. I haven't  
planned that far ahead yet.  
  
For those that absolutely CAN'T wait for the next chapter - http://herzblut.afraid.org/~ryoangel/ 


	6. Five

Sins of an Angel  
R  
Ryo Angel  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And a good morning to you, Tokyo! It's 6:30 and the weather is bea-u-tiful!"  
  
Usagi's eyes shot open and she burst out of bed, "Six thirty??" She exclaimed, looking at her clock and groaning, wincing at the pain shooting through her. This was what she gets. No matter, her body heals fast anyways. Quickly, she got dressed, passing a hand through the bruises that showed, gritting her teeth as the pain grew more insistant as the bruises healed. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, running downstairs to meet her mom's twinkling eyes and her dad's suspicious ones. She slowed to a stop, "What I do?" She asked, starting to back away.  
  
"Nothing, Odango." A voice teased her.  
  
Usagi turned around and a smile slowly spread across her face, "Mamoru." She greeted.  
  
"And a good morning to you too, milady." He made a mock bow that earned him a snort from Kenji. "I will be your chuffer for the day."  
  
Usagi looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "Good, because I have to go. Now." She dragged Mamoru to his car, retrieving her school bag on the way. Breathing a breath of relief, she buckled herself in, "You have a death wish, don't you?" She asked, turning to him.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, mock hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Coming in here today. You're lucky Dad didn't kill you on the spot."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Your dad loves me."  
  
She frowned, "Yeah... I can see that by the way he glares at you."  
  
Mamoru only laughed, "I interned for him once a few years ago. I was the only one that could stand his demanding nature. He developed a grudging respect for me, I suppose."  
  
"Eh." She shrugged, "It's not like we're dating anyways... it shouldn't matter too much." She needed to know how he felt about her, so she took the risk. When he didn't comment, she began to grow uneasy. The car stopped in front of Juuban Junior High and Usagi unbuckled her seat belt, "Well, this is me." She climbed out just as he opened his mouth to reply, "See you later." She made a hasty departure, making her way up the stairs in record time, only to be stopped by a mob of girls, "What's gong on?" She asked Naru, who was near the edge of the group. Sweet flute music flew through the air.  
  
"There's a new student today, he's so dreamy..." Hearts were in her eyes and Usagi laughed lightly, edging along the wall to get to class only to be stopped by a larger group of guys, "Umino." She hissed, "Another exchange student?" She asked.  
  
The class nerd nodded his head, "Correct!"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" She teased, "I thought you and Naru are going out."  
  
Umino blushed, "We are, but a guy can appreciate the finer things in life."  
  
Usagi arched an eyebrpow, "The finer things in life?" she echoed. "Are you telling me that you're not satisfied with your relationship with Naru?" She gasped, in mock shock.  
  
Umino grew uneasy, a rosy blush spreading along his cheek, "No, that's not it... I... I..."  
  
Usagi laughed, "Don't worry abou that, Umino. I won't tell her. Besides," She added, "She's over there checking out the new exchange guy." She started weaving through the crowd, "I"ll see you in class!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she took her seat.   
  
The new exchange girl walked in moments later and her eyes lit up when they fell upon Usagi, "Ohh..." She squealed, "You're the girl I saw with Mamoru!"  
  
Usagi nodded, managing a small smile, "And you're Ann." She replied.  
  
"Yup." Ann plopped down on the seat beside her, "So... you and Mamoru..."  
  
"We're just friends." Usagi said hastily. "Just friends." She repeated despondently.  
  
"Oh..." Ann managed to turn the soft sigh into a half wistful question, "Would you show me around today?" She asked just as Ms. Haruna came in, a cheery smile on her face.  
  
Usagi nodded, unsure of how to respond to this girl.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student, Ann." Ms. Haruna beamed, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
  
The redhead stood and smiled at the class, "Well, my name is Ann Furuhata and my brother, Alan, and I were born here, but later on moved to France. We both missed Japan so our parent's decided to let us return to finish our education."  
  
Usagi nodded, that would explain the French that she had heard. But why doesn't this make sense to her though? It's as if something's gone out of place. Like a puzzle piece was forced to fit. "Usagi Tsukino." She snapped out of her reviere.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Haruna?" On the board was a math problem. A rather complicated one at that. "Oh." She got up and moved to solve it, it wasn't hard for her... not really, but she forgot that she was known as the klutz. Someone who doesn't understand anything that goes on at school. Nothing but friends and gossip. The class gasped as she solved it, all looking at Ms. Haruna to see if the answer was correct.  
  
For once, the teacher was speechless, "I... I..." She gaped slightly before reverting to her usual self, "Good job, Usagi."  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Haruna." Usagi sat back down and returned to her musings, the final bell waking her up again. Moving listlessly, she started her trek home, fighting to stay awake, what was wrong with her? Yawning once again, she stopped by the park and decided to rest a bit, after all, her homework could wait until the next day... as for the youma's... the Senshi would be able to depatch them.  
  
She stared out at the lake, smiling softly as the wind blew across it, sending ripples across the sun-kissed surface. Slowly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet tranquility that her life never gotten. "I wish this could go on forever..." She whispered, not wanting to break the spell of silence.  
  
"Perfect here, isn't it?"  
  
Usagi's eyelids slowly lifted and she turned her head to her unexpectant visitor, the smile still on her face, "Yeah." She agreed, reaching out her hand, "Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Alan Furuhata." His strong hand gripped hers, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Usagi didn't give him another thought and relaxed again. The two sat side by side, enjoying the serenity that caressed the dying day.  
  
-----  
  
Mamoru looked at them together and growled, "What's that bastard doing there?"  
  
Ann clucked her tongue, "Really, brother. You need to learn to curb that temper of yours." But she looked pleased as she added wistfully, "They look perfect together, don't they?" She licked where his collarbone met his neck, causing a tremor to run through him.  
  
"Stop it, Morgana." He turned away from her, "This isn't like you."  
  
"And how would you know, brother?" She purred, flipping back her black hair. "This might be the real me."  
  
"I know," He turned to look at her, "Because you're in love with Arthur." He knew he scored a point when she flinched slightly, "He returns your affection, you know." He added gently.  
  
Her eyes grew cold, but Mamoru knew that behind her mask, she was hurt and grieving, "He has only eyes for Her." Black dust fell to the ground as she disappeared and Mamoru shook his head before staring back at the mirror. He wants to punish his brother, but he doesn't want to hurt Morgana. What path can he choose? And who will be there to greet him at the end?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Most of you guys probably read this story already, so yeah... I'll try and update sooner next time... ^^ Forgive me! 


	7. Six

Sins of an Angel R Ryo Angel ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann stared out the window and toyed with her hair, lost in her own world. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back to a strong chest, "Hello lover." He whispered, his hands moving upwards to cup her naked breasts, teasing and pulling on them until they were hard and straining. He kissed her neck as one hand dove downwards and parted the folds that hid behind a black curly curtain. Ann drew in a deep breath as one finger slipped inside of her, "And what goes on in that pretty mind of yours?" He asked casually, his finger slipping out and another joined it as it plunged back in. In and out, in and out, more fingers made their way into her.

"Thinking about the little bunny." Ann gasped out, her inner muscles tightening.

"Oh?" Slight surprise colored his eyes as his thumb rubbed against her nub. He slipped his fingers out of her wetness and spun her around, crouching down to nibble on her inner thighs.

Ann arched her back when his tongue began its worship, "Thinking how to kill her." She moaned, her hands holding his head downwards, "I want her to suffer. I want... ugh!" She climaxed as his teeth nipped at her most sensitive spot. "Him to suffer." She finished as he drew himself up and wrapping her legs around his waist; he pressed her back to the wall.

"Why?" He asked as he slipped into her. "Shh.." He whispered when she began to answer. He drew himself out, "Hold that thought." He crushed his mouth to hers and slammed himself to the hilt. His pace increased and she arched her back as he thrust one last time into her, his seed swam into her in great big spurts and she milked him for all he's worth. Slipping out, he bent downwards to kiss the valley of her breasts; his tongue licked the sliver of sweat that dallied there. "Why?" He asked again.

"To destroy the balance." She pushed him downwards and started to clean him up, "To take back what is mine."

------

"Usagi!" Rei hissed as the Bunny bounded up the temple steps, "You're late again!"

An apologetic smile painted on her face, Usagi apologized, telling everyone that she had detention, all the while holding onto her anger inside. They knew nothing of her and her past, nothing of her suffering. "Cheer up, Rei, I'm only fifteen minutes late." She said gaily, breezing past her into the meeting room where the other Senshi were waiting. "Sorry guys." She said sheepishly.

They all looked at her reprovingly, only Ami was different, "No need to apologize, Usagi, things happen."

Usagi looked at her in surprise, "Um... okay..."

"Besides," Ami grinned, "This meeting is only about what we're going to do for my birthday. It is only two weeks away."

Usagi laughed, "You're turning fourteen!"

"Yep. Finally, I'm the same age as everyone else in this group!"

"Just wait a few months." Minako teased, emitting a laugh from everyone and a sour face from Ami.

Usagi looked at her friends fondly, but she knew that things won't stay this way, nothing ever stays this way. Her life has a way of screwing with her at the wrong moment. Even now, she has a feeling that something big is brewing and she's worried that she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Mercury to Usagi!"

Usagi snapped to attention, "What?"

"You're spacing out more than usual, Usagi..." Luna commented, looking at her young charge, "Are you certain you are all right?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah." The same as always, she thought to herself. She tried to pay attention to her surroundings, but the feeling lodged itself on her brain and refused to budge, finally, as the preparations for the party was coming to a close, she excused herself, "I have a ton of homework to do and I don't want to be late home." She giggled, "Mom's making her famous spaghetti and meatballs!"

As she left, she heard Rei muttered, "I'm surprised her hair didn't turn into spaghetti and meatballs as it is."

Usagi needed to kill something and she knows just who to go for that. "Morta!" She called out as she entered the between realms where the Gods waited for the Final War, "Mor... Hermes!" She grinned with delight. Not as good as the Fate of Death... but just as good.

The fair-headed messenger god turned around and smiled, "Sere! Love! Long time no see!"

"Same here." It's been centuries ago since Hermes last escorted her to be reborn, "How have you been?"

He shrugged, "Same old, same old, too many people dying to count." He rolled his baby blues exasperatedly before pinning her with a teasing smile, "And you? Ms. Sailor Moon, how are you?"

Usagi laughed, "It's not peaches and cream, that's all I can say."

"How bad can it be?" Hermes started on his walk, "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight."

"Ha!" Usagi started following him, "And I suppose I never run away from a real fight too?"

"You are the one and only Sailor Moon." Hermes' eyes twinkled. A flash of light flew across his eyes and he lost his mirth, "Come, there's a child that needs comfort."

"A child?" Usagi asked, trying to keep up with Hermes' brisk pace, "Why the hurry?

"No particular reason." Hermes smiled apologetically as he slowed down, "How's Ami?"

Usagi smiled her Cheshire grin, "Still haven't gotten over your little crush, huh?"

A faint blush spread across his pale face, "Just asking." He muttered, stopping suddenly.

Usagi hovered over him, "Yeah, just asking my... oh..." Her eyes widened, "Oh my."

Hermes looked at the bodies that littered the ground and winced, "I wish He would do something about all of this..."

Not a drop of blood spilt, but the sickening stench of Death's perfume rose from each body. A street covered with them from beginning to end. The stars above shivered and hid behind the clouds that formed. The moon gone into hiding, the only light that covered the souls was from the broken street lights, several had gone out, casting them all the more in a shadowy world all their own. Silvery souls rose up and shook their heads as Hermes beckoned to them. They couldn't go with him. A black shadow came up from the ground and turned slowly towards the two standing immortals.

"Hades!" Usagi cried, "Why are you here? They can't all...?"

The black shadow nodded grimly, "Each and every one."

"But why? Who... how?" Usagi searched for a signature sign, but there was none to be found.

Hades looked away, "I cannot tell you, Serenity. It is forbidden."

"By who? Only Lucifer can forbid such a thing and he would refuse me naught!" Usagi frowned, "And why are you collecting souls? I thought it was his job..."

"Lucifer has gone missing, so I have taken over his position for the time being." The whole world is in chaos," Hades explained, "There's a supernatural killer loose, not just in Japan, but all over the blue Earth."

"Who?" Usagi asked, "Who would do such a thing?" She looked at Hades, "Tell me! I demand it!"

Hades was torn between loyalty and oath, "Please, Serenity, do not demand such from me."

"But..."

"Usagi." Hermes placed a hand on her, "Leave it. We'll find out. Good prevails over evil, remember?" He said softly.

Hades winced, "I take my leave." He gathered up the souls and with one sweep of his dark cape, they all vanished, leaving only the bodies to greet the rising dawn.

The sound of liquid splashing down to the ground echoed in the large room and Mamoru frowned as he swirled his cup of red wine round in his hand. "I hardly think this is proper behavior, Morgana." Deliberately using her real name, Mamoru sought to remind her of who she was. A sigh bounced off the walls and the moans of lovemaking can be heard. Mamoru watched the two as they tangled on the bed, entwined with each other, "Killing all those innocents?"

Twin screams of satisfaction and the raven haired beauty acknowledged her brother, "Hardly innocents, mon frère cher." She sighed at the separation and pulled on a silk kimono as she stood, "They all deserved it, more or less." She plucked the cup from his hand and took a deep long drink, "You're just miffed because your little bunny had to see it."

Mamoru snatched the cup back, "Just make sure you don't go overboard." His eyes went past her to the naked figure on the bed, "Be careful." He warned Ann quietly before disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Spoilsport." Ann stuck out her tongue at empty air.

"Just the same," She was spun around and found herself pressed against hard flesh, "We should lay low for a while... let them think that the carnage is over." Alan placed a small kiss on her neck and she grinned wickedly.

"Oh, but the carnage had only started..."

It was all over the news the next night. Relentlessly, the cameras zoomed in onto the deaths that littered the street. Paved with bodies, it was a bloodless death and Usagi wondered again what it was that killed all those humans. She picked up the phone at the first ring, "Usagi?"

Usagi pushed herself away from her desk and stared out the window, "Yeah, what's up, Ami?"

"I did some tests on the bodies before they took them away and I don't think that humans did the killing. I don't think it was youmas either..." Her voice was unsure and sounded a bit strained. Usagi snapped to attention at her next words, "Their blood was drained. Totally drained." Ami hesitated and said slowly, "I think it's vampires."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, I really AM going off in a tangent here. Oh, what the hell. Why not? Vampires, mythical Gods and creatures, I'm throwing them all into the mix. The way things are going, this story is going to be more than twenty chapters... we'll see...

Anyhoo, who shall I kill? I want to kill a Senshi! 


	8. Seven

Sins of an Angel R Ryo Angel -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spread her wings and with a push, propelled herself into the air. They are near. She could feel them. Her hair lenghtened as she flew through the air, feeling the wind beneath her wings, lifting her higher and higher. Eyes closed, she allowed herself to forget the worries that plagued her and she spread her arms wide to catch the droplets of sea water as the ocean tide blows it through her hand.

The one whom she must protect and the one who shares her blood. They are drawn to each other. But War will keep them away. She must protect them both. But for now, she can rest. The worries will hold.

-------

"Happy Birthday!" Laughter echoed into the air as youmas were forgotten, henshin sticks lay cold in their abandoned purses. It was Ami's birthday, their little 'sister' aged one year more and all of them cast away their unhappiness, their sorrow and their burdens to celebrate the day with her.

"Oh you guys!" Ami's smile grew wider when she saw Usagi and Mamoru approach, each with a present in tow. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She laughed as they piled their presents along with the rest.

"Oh, only Nteenth times." They all teased as they set their presents down and celebrated with the one they call sister.

The last chip eaten and the last drop of soda drunk, the friends said their good-byes and dispersed, leaving Mamoru, Usagi and Ami alone. "It's been a long time since we all hung out like this, huh?" Ami asked wistfully, her eyes on Mamoru.

Usagi and Mamoru both nodded, "Too much youmas to kill, not enough time to kill them all."

Mamoru look at his watch, "Speaking of time," He stood, "I have to go." He grabbed Usagi and gave her a huge hug.

"Awww, do you have to?" Usagi pouted, "I thought you cancelled everything."

"For the afternoon, the office needs me." Mamoru smiled, "I"ll see you tonight though."

Usagi smiled, "All right. Tonight." She stood on tiptoes and kissed him with a promise of more to come.

They broke apart with reluctance and Mamoru glanced over at Ami who was tidying her presents, "I"ll see you later Ames."

Ami nodded, "Later." She watched Mamoru leave and turned to Usagi, a large smile on her face, "Clean up time!"

------

Mamoru hid in the shadows and watched as the two friends worked side by side until the room was cleaned and the presents were safely stored away to be placed in its proper place later.

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked softly, "You seem a little distant."

Ami smiled softly and shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a little tired from everything."

"Yeah, I know how that is." Silence permeated the room, "Have you had any sources?"

Ami shook her head, "Youmas take energy, but these people's blood were drained, not a drop left in them." She let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what to do these days." She leaned back, her head resting at the top of the sofa and she stared at her ceiling, "We've exhausted all of our clues. Vampires are the only logical explanation and even that doesn't make sense!"

Vampires? Mamoru shook his head at the idea as he took his leave to prepare. Tonight he has a special evening planned for his little bunny and it has to be perfect. Ann he will deal with later. And his brother... Mamoru snorted, the two of them are more trouble than they're worth. As he entered his realm, he flexed his wings and groaned as tension lessened. There is no place better than hell.

"Hades!" He called out. If Ann and Alan are in this, the souls will be lurking around here somewhere.

The youngest Prince of Hell appeared from the ground, a shadow, nothing more. "Yes, brother?"

Mamoru smiled slightly, "Still haven't picked a form yet?"

Hades shrugged, "Form doesn't matter. No one will ever see me anyways." He cocked his head, "Do you summon me to ask about the newly acquired souls from Earth?"

Mamoru nodded, "Ann and Alan are having a bloody party up there."

"Hm. Usagi is very worried also." Hades sighed, "But Heaven's gates are closed until its master comes back. Nowhere else for the souls to go but here."

At the mention of Usagi's name, Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "How do you know of Usagi?"

A small smile appeared on Hades, "She's a beauty, isn't she? I've known her all my damned life... watched her grow up, die and rise again like the phoenix she is." A bigger grin now, "She loved playing shadow games with me. Even from the moon, she would always visit the darker side to visit me."

Something didn't add up. As Hades explained, Mamoru wondered what he was talking about. How could Hades know Usagi all her life? The Moon? Serenity couldn't have known Hades... could she?

As Hades drifted back from his delightful memories, he turn to his brother, "The souls are in limbo right now, waiting for Heaven's gate to reopen, but their time is running out." With that, Hades left Mamoru to his disturbed thoughts.

How could she have known Hades?

-----

She drifted upwards, letting the wind carry her out over the city of Tokyo, eyes watching for activity. Every day that passes brings the War closer and drives the two lovers farthur apart. The first step has been taken, War is imminent. A dark figure appeared in front of her and she halted with a gasp.

"Hello, love."

"Milord..." She cocked her head and waited as he circled around her, "I don't mean to intrude."

"It's only an intrusion if you didn't have my consent." He smiled at her, "And I give it freely. How is the Bunny?"

The topic change wasn't unexpected, but she didn't quite know how to respond. "Well enough, I suppose." She finally managed, "Why do you not go see her for yourself?"

"I cannot." He looked out onto the city, taking in its dazzling lights, "What is to come is solely up to them. I can neither influence nor interfere."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he anticipated her question. "The Final War. It must be fought to keep the cycle going." He closed in towards her, "This," He sweeps his hand out, "All of this is up to them. No matter how much I want to continue their existance, it is up to them to fight for it."

"And so you must leave them." She finished sadly.

He sighed deeply, "Yes. So I must."

"And the Bunny? And her lover?"

"I cannot say." He spoke no more to her after that. Together, they let the wind drift them along the city, watching as lights wink on and off.

-----

"Good Evening Tokyo! It is now 8:00 and night has fallen, but there it is no peace on Tokyo tonight. Be careful when walking outside tonight. 10 more were found dead on the streets of Japan and it has now spread towards other countries. Although it has not yet been confirmed, sources say that the deaths found in America, Europe and other parts of Asia are similar to the ones found in Japan. Drained of all their blood..."

The radio was slammed off as Usagi stared morosely out the window. How can this be? Everyone drained of their blood. And with Heaven's gate closed, their time is slowly ticking away. What could Lucifer be thinking? Since she was little, she had known him. The Alpha Omega. Two sides of a whole. He who served in Heaven also ruled in Hell.

On the moon, he was the one that trained her without her mother's knowledge. He was the one who showed her the many spells to protect herself from the evils of the galaxy. He was the only one who she knew truly loved her without wanting anything from her. And now the question burned in her. Why would he disapper? What purpose would it serve? 

She checked her watch and shaking her head, she stood up to get ready for her date.

Mamoru would be waiting. With an ache in her shoulders, she started to fuss through her wardrobe. Tonight she'll reveal to him everything. With the hopes that he'll take his place next to her. Ruler of the new Millennium.

---------

He watched her in the shadows, staring as she undressed, taking in her naked form and felt himself growing hard. She was his. And now she ruts with his brother. Anger coursed through him, but he kept himself in check. Soon, when the world is theirs, she will beg to be with him. And he will relish in her surrender. Muffling a moan, he turned away. Soon, Gwenivere. Soon...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Well, it's been over a year, how have you guys been doing? I'm still here, ready to start writing again. After this story, if I ever get around to finishing it, I might start writing an actual book... I diverge much from the Sailor Moon story line anyways. I have an account with Still the same penname. Much obliged if you guys would check it out. Anyways, let's set the next update day for December, shall we? Any earlier and you can thank the many reviews that I get. LoL. I doubt I'll get much.

I have a tendency to not map things out and just start writing. Very bad habit. Try not to get it. Anyways, because of this tendency, it takes me FORevER to write when no inspiration strikes.

Thank-you for everyone who reviewed!

Among the few, xMoonPrincessx, SnowAngel101, Megan Consoer, Nimbirosa, Calli, Angel of Serenity88 - and now you can read it a fourth time with a new chapter! You guys are the best. Thank-you for sticking with me through this. 


	9. explanation

Hello everybody, I'm in Hawaii right now and it's late and I don't have access to my computer, so you'll have to contend yourself with this. People are getting a bit confused with the relationships between the characters, so I will post this up. Should delete my account because of this filler page is no fault of mine and I will update again... sooner or later. Anyways...

We'll start with God. The almighty Alpha Omega. Doubtless, many of you have heard of Lillian, the VERY first woman... through one religion or another... I've quite forgetten the name, but anyways, in the story, she and "God" is the only two supreme beings in the Universe. And it being so vast, they decided to have some fun and build Earth and the universe. As far as I know, they're still building it. No one knows how they came to be... not even me!

So, Lillian got pregnant with Serenity and in order to give birth, she became a human... don't ask me why, just accept it. Lillian dies and God settled his attention to Earth. He creates Lucifer and Chronos.

Lucifer the fallen one, aka - devil, satan, etc. etc.

Chronos Angel of Time.

These two embodies the good and the evil of what is in God's own soul. He goes on to create the three Fates, saints/demi-gods. Keep in mind that St. Valentine is the patron of love, just as Aphrodite/Venus is the goddess of love, so yeah, saints and demi-gods, to me, they're pretty much the same thing. If you're offended by my religious beliefs, I'm agnostic, buzz off.

Back to the little storyline, Adam was created and God decide that he'll be nice and give Serenity to be Adam's wife. So Eve was born as an immortal, just as Adam was. Lucifer fell and tempted Adam (I know this isn't how it actually goes, but read "Of Heaven and Hell"), who in turn tempted Eve and they had a baby who was Lucifer, because Lucifer wanted to be born into the mortal's realm. Lucifer was Adam and Eve's first son. When Adam had died, his soul was so full of evil that he descended into Hell, taking over Lucifer's position. God created the Fates to watch over the mortal men, but even they were tempted. The eldest Fate, Tranquility, fell in love with a mortal man, Icarus, as in the flying boy who flew too close to the sun and died and they had a daughter - Destiny who was appointed historian. She was to report to God the instant men became vile and cruel and then he would restart Creation once again. Better known as The Flood.

The so-called Queen Serenity is actually the youngest of the Fates and she fell in love with Chronos. Together they created a child out of love. And God had placed Serenity's (henceforth known as Usagi) soul in this child to be reborn.

When Lucifer(Adam) saw Destiny, he fell in lust with her and they had a child. But there were no souls that wish to be reborn and Destiny was too pure a soul to lose the only child she would ever have, so God forced Lucifer to be reborn. Lucifer created himself and in doing so, he regained some of his innocence.

Hell had no commanding presence after Lucifer's rebirth, so God took over the position. When Endymion (Lucifer/Adam/Destiny's child) was born, God wanted him to feel the pain of being in love but never having it, so Endymion was bathed in God's immortal blood, making Endymion immortal as well. That's one Creation.

God has the ability to play with people's memories and he did.

So let's recap.

Adam - Lucifer - Endymion

Serenity - Eve - Serenity

So, we have King Arthur's story, which I'm sure all of you know it well, so I won't recap it for you.

Endymion - Lancelot

Serenity - Gwenivere

Arthur and Morgana are God's children, evil ones.

so for Sins of an Angel...

Endymion - Mamoru

Serenity - Usagi

Arthur - Alan

Morgana - Ann

As to Mercury and Malacite and their roles in this, you'll just have to read and find out. I hope this helps... and if it doesn't, well I've tried.

I will take this down when I post up the next chapter... or maybe I'll just take it up at the end of the next... we'll see.

Reviews are loved. so PLEASE review!

PLEASE PLEASE P PL PLE PLEA PLEAS PLEASE

R RE REV REVI REVIE REVIEW! 


	10. Ten

Sins of an Angel R Ryo Angel --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there.

Just sat there. Staring at my reflection, wondering how long it'll be until everything explodes. My hair flowed down to the ground in waves and I could feel the timeline changing. How will it change? I'm not sure. Whether it's changing for the better or for the worse, I have yet to check. All I know is she will soon be facing a battle that she must win.

"How goes my bunny?"

I meet his eyes in the mirror. He stands behind, unblinking, unsmiling. It's been millenias since I last saw him and he has not changed at all. His white hair flows straight down and his topaz eyes glimmer with unspeakable, yet undeniable passion.

I open my mouth to comfort, but the words would not come. "She will hurt."

Serenity, Usagi, as she calls herself now, was always protected by one being or another, whether physical or emotional. But this time... with the coming War of the Gods, she will hurt, in more ways than one.

He bows his head and I fought the urge to go to him. They have been separated for so long. So many millenias of being apart. They were one and the same once... 

And yet...

"The link is still intact?"

My eyes searched his for any tell-tale signs. He allowed me none, but his answer told me all, "Yes."

--------

Mamoru approached the door warily. Every time he comes to pick up Usagi, her father stands in the way, a scowl on his face, his hand itching for the rifle that he always threaten to use, but never do. Tonight... was no different. Mamoru was greeted with the gentle smile of Usagi's mother. He was ushered in to sit and wait while Usagi finishes up. Resignedly he accepts. He is the Prince of Hell, and yet he must suffer through the mortal torture of the agony of waiting for one's date. What has he been reduced to?

Kenji sits on the couch, his arms folded and a deep scowl was on his face. His darling little girl... and this evil minion from Hell. Just the thought of it made his rifle hand twitch. Sure, Mamoru had interned for him for a few months and his work was impeccable. But he was so much OLDER than his sweet young daughter... his face contorted into a deeper scowl as he stared at the cool Mamoru.

"So..." Mamoru looked around, "How's..."

"I know what you want, young man." Kenji interrupted, "I won't let my daughter be taken advantage of, especially not by some college BOY like yourself!"

Mamoru blinked a few times and then asked himself once more, what has he been reduced to?

"I assure you, Tsukino-san, I hold Usako... Usagi-cha... san..." He quickly clarified at Kenji's sudden outburst, "in the highest regards." His eyes turned solemn and then he said with an air of seriousness that left no one doubting him, "I would die for your daughter."

"Will you, Mamo-chan?"

The two men turned towards where the heavenly voice was located and both pair of eyes widened.

Dressed in a snow-white gown, Usagi descended down the stairs and not a word was uttered. She had let down her hair for the evening and it fell in waves down her bare shoulders. Somehow the dress looked familiar to Mamoru, but he couldn't place it. "Well?" She smiled softly, "Will you?"

"I..." He was at a loss for words. This angel standing in front of him was smiling at him.

Kenji found his voice first, "What are you wearing, Usagi?"

Usagi turned towards her father and smiled, "It's a dress, Daddy." She kept her back from him, letting him see how proper it was in the front, "Mom bought it for me." At that, her eyes darted around, wondering where exactly was her mother. Seeing her father in a state of shock, she quickly took Mamoru's arms, "Let's go, we're going to be late." She quickly pulled him towards the door. Almost there, she silently pleaded, please don't make a big deal out of it...

"Hold it!" They frozed as Kenji walked towards them. They faced him and heard him let out a big sigh. Keeping his eyes towards Mamoru, he said to her, "Curfew's at midnight." His eyes softened as they took in the sight of his daughter leaving the next, "You look beautiful, honey."

Blinking at the unusualness of the situation, Usagi and Mamoru smiled, "Thank-you Daddy." She glanced at her ornate watch, "We really have to get going."

"Have fun, sweetheart." And then he turned to Mamoru and growled, "Midnight."

As the two left the house, they both wondered, 'Why do I put up with this?'

Mamoru opened the door to his black Audi for Usagi and then walked around to get into the driver's seat. "You do look beautiful tonight, Usako."

"Thank you." She turned towards him expecting a kiss and was rewarded.

"And yes," he softly murmurred into her ear as he pulled away, "I would die for you. A thousand times over."

-----

Something wasn't right. I took to the air and scanned the city of Tokyo for any disturbances. As I flew, I became aware of another being close to me. "Come out!" I called. "Show yourself!"

A shadow appeared next to me and my initial fright gave way to a small relieved smile, "Hades." I shook my head, "Don't scare me like that."

"A thousand pardons, milady." His shapeless form slowly grew larger and a flapping cape was seen as it flew beside me, "How goes our princess?"

"Stressed, but happy at this currently moment." The nagging feeling subsided and I paused for a moment to reorient myself. "Let's go spy on her." I said with a mischeivious grin. I started flying towards the silver Audi, not checking to see if Hades was following me.

Happy to partake in my fun, Hades agreed. After all, it has been quite a while since he last played a game with his shadow moon. "Perhaps we can fool them both."

"I highly doubt that." I wrapped herself in a dress of alice blue and clipped a small crown atop my large mass of sangria colored hair, stray ringlits framed my heart-shaped face. I smiled at Hades as he placed his cloak around my shoulders, "You look lovely as always, milady." 

"Thank you." I extended my hand to him and smiled delightedly when he took it and bent his head over it in a way that was rarely used in this day and age. When he lifted his head, my smile broadened as a handsome face smiled back at me. "Let the shadow games begin." I whispered as he placed my hand on the crook of his arm and we stepped from the clouds onto the earth beneath.

------

Usagi fiddled with her dress as she sat across from her lover. Dinner was finished at the soft candlelight cast her in a vunerable light. A small smile was draped across his lips as he watched her intently, his thumb making small circles on the palm of her hand, "What's wrong, Usako?" It bothered him to see him looking so flustered.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, "Nothing." She smiled and shook her head, "It's such a nice night... let's walk."

He didn't press her, instead, he rose, "As my lady wishes." Lacing their fingers together, they walked out into the warm June night, the stars glittering above them, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her gently when they reached the park. She had not uttered a single word on their walk and he knew for sure something was bothering her. He stopped her when they reached the pond, "Usako, talk to me."

She avoided his gaze, "It's silly, it's stupid... it's..." He waited patiently as she tried to find the right words to say, and then opted to blurt it out and see where it went, "I'm Sailor Moon."

He merely smiled, "I know."

She looked up in surprise, "You... you know?"

He closed the gap between them, "I love you, Usako. How could I not recognize you underneath that glamour?"

"Mamo-chan..."

"Usako."

As she leaned in for a kiss, the park suddenly clouded over, casting everything in foggy darkness. "Mamo-chan!" She tightened her hold on his hand, "Don't let go."

His own hand tightened, not out of concern, but of anger. She had finally trusted him enough to tell him her secret and now this. He held onto his rage to answer her, "I won't. What's going on?"

He couldn't see her, but she shook her head just the same, "I don't know. This has youma's written all over it." She stayed on alert, but didn't want to transform and lose her hold on Mamoru's hand. Slowly, the fog disappeared. Bit by bit, they made out an entrance in front of them. Turning around, they were surrounded by all four sides by bushes. 

She didn't trust the design, but she saw no way out and was startled when Mamoru tugged at her hand. "All we can do is go in." She gripped his hand tightly as he started to move. He turned back and smiled, "Don't worry. We'll make it through this." He tugged at her hand, "It's our only option now."

She let him lead her, but as they made their way to the heart of the maze, she couldn't help but feel that this was not the first time she had made her way through this maze. Each turn brought a particular feeling into her heart. A blood-red rose appeared at the next corner and fell easily into her hand as she grabbed it. Bringing it up to her nose, the scent brought back memories she didn't remember existing. "Hades..." She whispered with a smile.

Her breathless whisper brought brought Mamoru up short. He turned sharply to look at her and saw the rose in her hand, a gentle smile on her face. "Hades?" He asked softly. The tone of his voice had Usagi looking at him. What she saw in his eyes scared her, but she didn't let it show. Anger shimmered in the surface and a fire that Usagi never saw flamed up behind his dark eyes.

"Shadow games." Was her only explanation. Not wanting to stare at his eyes anymore, she started to move, "I know how to get out of here." She started to move and yelped when Mamoru's hand gripped hers tightly. "Mamo-chan!" She yelled as she tried to shake him loose.

"Who is Hades, Usako." He asked in a pleasent manner, all the while keeping his iron-grip on her.

His sudden change in demeanor scared her and his grip only tightened more as she struggled to get free, "Who is Hades." He enunciated, his smile had left his face and he stared at her intensely, his dark eyes almost glowing with rage and she refused to answer him. "Dammit Usako!"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed at him as she finally wrenched free, "Don't ever call me Usako in that tone!"

------

I drifted above them, invisible to their eyes. This was not suppose to happen. I had forgotten about his temper, or perhaps, I had hoped that time would have softened it. I wanted to step in, to explain, but Hades was a step faster than I was. Perhaps this is best. He has no real need to know of me. No real need to know what I remember; to know what I know. I waited as they argued, watched as Hades explained their past on the moon. Only on the moon.

No one must know her connection to Him. Not even his very own. If they should ever find out, they will know that she is the only thing keeping the world spinning, for she is the world.

Without her existance, nothing can exist.

Only then will Chaos reign.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know you're all wondering what the first section of the story was, but I don't believe I shall tell you... yet. Let's see if you can figure it all out. I'm attempting to wrap up the loose ends from Of Heaven and Hell, so yeah. Review! Review! and I shall continue to write! Dances WHOO!! I'm hyper, can you tell?

Next chapter: HiStory comes.

It's been almost a year since I last updated... probably more than that with an actual chapter. Can you all forgive me? ;

'till next times my dear readers!

Ryo Angel 


End file.
